


Lusa’s help

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he had asked Lusa to help him with the finer modifications for his Dynamo, it had been a little past nine.</p>
<p>He’d been a bit flustered about it; after all, he doesn’t usually ask for help often. But Lusa is the best with mechanics and Arc had looked up to his skills forever.</p>
<p>Of course, he looks up to Mastermind, how could he not, but there’s just something about Lusa, something about how different he is, something about his strength and skill, that had always interested Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusa’s help

Arc had lost his grasp on time - amongst other things. When he had asked Lusa to help him with the finer modifications for his Dynamo, it had been a little past nine.

He’d been a bit flustered about it; after all, he doesn’t usually ask for help often. But Lusa is the best with mechanics and Arc had looked up to his skills forever.

Of course, he looks up to Mastermind, how could he not, but there’s just something about Lusa, something about how different he is, something about his strength and skill, that had always interested Arc.

He wouldn’t even call it an ‘interest’ anymore - over the time he’d been around the brawler, it’d slowly turned into his heart speeding up and a weird timidity taking over him whenever Lusa’s around.

The closest he’d be willing to describe it as is 'like’.

(He thinks it’s deeper than that. He just doesn’t want to use the other 'l’ word.)

Lusa, though, seems to have no qualms about his own feelings, showing off his affection towards the tracer and reveling in his easily flushable nature. Like right now, he has no hesitations about peppering butterfly kisses all along the tracer’s neck, making his breath hitch more and more.

Arc shivers; he’s seated on Lusa’s lap, a position that would in itself be flustering, but is doubly so since he’s lacking his pants and Lusa has a hand curled around his painfully erect dick.

The fingers are gliding up and down slowly, aided by the precum that he can’t stop leaking. From time to time Lusa swipes his thumb across the weeping head, smearing more of the translucent liquid around and also making Arc tremble and tighten his hold on Lusa’s shoulders.

“Look at you, Arc,” Lusa mutters against his neck, teeth just barely scraping the skin over his pulse point. “So pretty.”

Lusa moves down, arching Arc’s back to allow himself access to his collarbone. One hand moves to unzip the tracer’s shirt and push it open, eyes twinkling as he looks at the expanse of the pale flesh.

He takes to pressing more kisses there, biting at the side of Arc’s neck. The way the younger is unable to form any coherent words is more than a little cute to him, and he wants to hear more of the sweet sounds that tumble from his kiss-swollen lips.

A mixture of moans and hitched, almost sob-like breaths. They’re absolutely delicious.

“Smart, pretty Arc,” he breathes against the heated skin. “You’re so beautiful, and sound so cute, let me hear more.”

His hand speeds up, the other trailing up to Arc’s face and cupping his cheek. The tracer leans into the soft touch, eyes fluttering open a little. His hips seem to develop a mind of their own and he tries to buck up into Lusa’s touch in time with the hard pumps.

Arc’s whole mind is occupied with Lusa, with his touch, his voice, his whole being all around him. Those hands touching his skin and making it feel on fire.

Arc moves one of his hands from being fisted in the fabric of Lusa’s purple shirt up to his face and curls his fingers around Lusa’s, pulling it away from his heated cheek.

He intertwines his fingers with Lusa’s bigger ones. A small smile spreads across his face as he closes his eyes again.

“Lusa…” he whines out, chest heaving with his uneven breaths. His voice feels hoarse.

He concentrates on Lusa’s hands; how different they are. Bigger and stronger and riddled with callouses and scars.

Arc whines again, holding onto Lusa with his whole strength as he gets flooded with pleasure. Lusa doesn’t cease his tempo on the slightest.

“That’s right, I’m right here, Arc. Right here.”

As if to punctuate his words, Lusa leans forward to capture the younger’s lips. The kiss starts out soft, just their lips pressing together, but with Arc panting for breath, Lusa can’t resist licking his way into his mouth.

He has to coax Arc’s tongue to press against his, but the tracer is sluggish and dazed and lets the berserker take full control of the kiss, lets him ravage his mouth as he pleases.

“Lusa… Lu-sah…” Arc moans, twisting his head to the side so he can catch his breath. A thin strand of saliva connect his and Lusa’s lips, breaking away when he buries his face in the crook of Lusa’s neck. “I’ll- I’m gonna…!”

Lusa chuckles, the sound so close to his ear that Arc almost jumps. The berserker’s hot breath fanning against his ear does nothing but put him more on the edge.

“It’s okay, come, Arc.”

Arc shudders, loving the way Lusa says his name. His whole body goes rigid as he comes, painting Lusa’s hand and shirt with splotches of white.

Lusa holds him close, carding his fingers through his sweat-slicked hair and petting his back as Arc slowly comes down from his high, breathless and dazed with the aftershocks of pleasure.

Only then does Lusa deem it alright to work on the Dynamo upgrade.


End file.
